


Happy Birthday, Mouri Motonari

by moffit



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sasuke POV, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffit/pseuds/moffit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unashamed porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mouri Motonari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatzel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tatzel).



The room had grown hot in a short amount of time, but Sasuke was sure it was all the fault of the man on his hands and knees in front of him. Mouri had them all panting with how much they wanted him, with how much they were holding themselves back. This was for Mouri, his own request, and it was the hardest thing Sasuke had ever agreed to.

He and Masamune were to take it slow, to _ignore_ as much of Mouri's demands as they possibly could, until they couldn't stand it any longer. It made him even hungrier to watch as the man's hips twitched in front of him, and he bit his lip at the view. Masamune was mouthing over Mouri's cock slowly, making the man curse under his breath. Sasuke wanted to stroke himself as he watched, but he was sure if he did there would be no chance of his being able to press as deeply into that ass as he's been looking forward to. They have to go slow, to make sure Mouri is ready for them, no matter how needy the sounds he makes.

Sasuke holds his breath as Mouri's whole body shudders, reacting to the coolness of the lube as two fingers press into him one at a time. He can see it when Masamune's hands tighten on Mouri's hips, and the low chuckle makes him smirk in return.

"You gonna make it, Mouri?" Masamune's voice is a sin in itself in situations like these. There's no answer to the question at first, then Mouri shifts his weight to one hand so he can grasp a handful of Masamune's hair and _tug._

"I think the question should be, will _you?_ Open your mouth wider. Like th.. Yes..." He had to close his eyes on the sight of Mouri pushing his cock into Masamune's waiting mouth, but they snapped open again a minute later as Mouri cursed again. Masamune had hardly let him thrust before closing his mouth as Mouri pulled out, going back to teasing with his tongue. Sasuke's own chuckle got a hard glare tossed at him from over Mouri's shoulder, but all he did was grin even wider. "We're only doing what you asked us to, birthday-boy. If you can't handle it after all..." His breath caught as Mouri tightened around his fingers, making him wish fervently that Mouri would give in and beg for them to get a move on. It wouldn't happen though. Even when at the mercy of Sasuke and Masamune at the same time, Mouri never begged.

He pressed a third finger in slowly, savoring the break in Mouri's voice as he purposely hit the man's prostate. Masamune had chosen that moment to seal his mouth around the skin of Mouri's groin, and from the sounds from the man between them, must have decided to use his teeth before sucking hard. They'd promised no visible marks, and he hardly thought Mouri would let anyone else see one _there._

Sasuke leaned back to watch, reaching blindly for the lube as he worked his fingers back and forth in a maddening pace. He didn't look away until he had to, smirking again at the startled sound Masamune made as the cool liquid dripped over his cock. Snapping the lid shut and dropping the bottle beside him, he wrapped his hand around Masamune's cock to start pumping slowly, until he had both men groaning beneath him. Both hands were working in tandem now, and it made a bead of sweat drip down Sasuke's temple to watch as both Masamune and Mouri started to strain toward his hands.

He could tell they were more than ready by the time he pulled both hands away. Mouri's movements were shaky as he allowed Sasuke to pull him back by the hips, and he almost laughed when Masamune quickly leaned forward to suck on the head of the man's cock one last time before he moved further back on the bed and out of reach. It was Sasuke who gripped Masamune's cock again, positioning him as Masamune kept his hands on Mouri's hips to help guide him down.

Mouri straightened with a long moan as he sank, having to lean back against Sasuke for support. Sasuke gave him half a minute to get used to the feeling before reaching around to stroke lube-coated fingers teasingly over Mouri's cock, pulling a whine from him as he took the hint and started to rock his hips gently.

It was Masamune cursing now, his thighs straining as he did his best to keep from thrusting up into Mouri sharply, the way Sasuke knew he wanted to. Feeling Mouri move just to let himself thrust into his hand, to adjust to Masamune's cock buried inside him, _knowing_ that soon he'd be pushing Mouri down to add his own... Sasuke had to swallow hard and focus on the way his hand squeezed almost closed around the head of Mouri's cock to keep his mind off his own.

He pressed his lips to Mouri's neck in a chaste kiss- ridiculous compared to everything else going on, but he'd promised no marks- before tilting his head to whisper in the man's ear.

"Are you going to beg for the rest, or am I going to have to make you?"

"Fuck you, Sarutob- _ah!"_

Sasuke grinned into Mouri's neck, his eyes echoing the laughter in Masamune's at Mouri's reaction to his hand suddenly speeding up. Masamune choosing that same moment to thrust upward sharply was a coincidence, surely. Well, perhaps not. Either way, they'd successfully broken Mouri's composure and he had the hardest time trying not to laugh now and break the tension building up in the man between them.

Masamune was clearly enjoying the view, he noted. With Mouri's chest heaving and Sasuke's hand still moving languidly over the man's cock, he could see why. He arched a questioning brow at Masamune, silently asking whether he thought Mouri might be ready for more. After another little thrust that had Mouri biting his lip, Masamune gave a slight nod.

The whine from Mouri as Sasuke pulled his hand away was abruptly cut off when pressure between his shoulder blades had him falling forward again, barely catching himself on his upper arms as Masamune braced him.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke could feel Masamune's voice going straight to his cock; he could only imagine how it made Mouri feel. He already knew the answer, even if the only response they'd gotten was harsh, panting breaths. Mouri wasn't one to beg, and they'd pushed him enough that he was probably close to the breaking point already. He'd never forgive either of them if they pushed him too far, so instead Sasuke loudly clicked open the lube again behind him to slick himself up as well.

Touching himself now made Sasuke fervently grateful for the coolness of it, and he was glad he'd already pulled his hair up and out of the way before they'd gotten started. As hot as he was now from all the foreplay, he would have been dying if his hair was down like Masamune's. He didn't know how the man could stand it. He kept up the idle thoughts as he shifted himself behind Mouri, one hand low on the man's back to keep him still. He needed the distraction if he was going to be able to see this through.

The muscles in Mouri's back were tense, and Sasuke rubbed his hand over it a bit as he started to press his cock up close to Masamune's, pushing as gently as he could manage as he bit his own lip hard. Masamune was still at first, then he slid one hand to the back of Mouri's neck to pull him down for a kiss. It was just enough of a distraction to convince Mouri to relax, and Sasuke waited a bit before sliding in another inch. There was a muffled cry from between them as he kept going, and he noted Masamune's hand having shifted to curl his fingers in Mouri's hair, holding him there to help focus his attention on lips and tongue and _fuck, he was so tight._

Sasuke was panting even harder by the time he was fully inside, and he could see Masamune was hardly better off. It was surely the most amazing thing either one of them had ever experienced in bed, and it still awed him that Mouri had asked for this. Speaking of, Mouri himself looked like a trembling mess pressed between them. He'd broken the kiss with a gasp before pressing his forehead to Masamune's shoulder, and Sasuke started pressing light kisses across whatever skin he could reach.

"You're doing well... I hope you're ready for me to move." A soft groan was his only response, and Sasuke took that as a favorable sign before he started to pull back. He didn't withdraw much- he wasn't sure he could just yet, as tight as Mouri was- before thrusting back in slowly, closing his eyes as Mouri's groan grew louder. He waited a few moments before catching Masamune's eye, and barely had time to brace himself before the man echoed his movements.

They were slow, but it wasn't long before the only sounds in the room were their groans and muttered curses, growing louder by the minute. Sasuke felt like he was hanging to his sanity by a thread when he hooked his arms around Mouri's chest and pulled him to sit up again. The shift in position forced Mouri's weight down, forced him to take both their cocks even deeper, and the loud cry bursting from Mouri's lips before dissolving into broken curses was well worth not having given a warning.

He reached out to curl his fingers in Masamune's, keeping one hand splayed across Mouri's chest as the man started to rock his hips again. Sasuke could feel his chest heaving as he panted, and when he looked down he could see Mouri's cock standing hard and full and _dripping._ He licked his lips, wanting a taste, but settled instead for the skin behind Mouri's ear. Masamune seemed to have similar ideas, and Sasuke watched as his hand moved to close around Mouri's cock, pumping much quicker than Sasuke had and getting an immediate response from all three of them when Mouri clenched around their cocks even tighter in response as he cried out again.

It was the last straw. Mouri started rocking his hips faster, taking them both by surprise as he fucked himself, fucked Masamune's hand and _fuck, he wasn't going to make it._ Sasuke was the first to come, actually seeing white as he broke Mouri's rhythm with a thrust of his own, and he could hear and feel Masamune following right behind him.

He was hardly able to focus again when Mouri shouted a curse, and streaks of come fell across Masamune's heaving chest as Mouri fucked himself on them harder, drawing out his own pleasure before collapsing back against Sasuke with one last cry. Sasuke swore he saw tears in the man's eyes just before his own head was pulled down for a searing kiss that left him feeling as though his brain must be smoking from the smirk on Masamune's face.

Supporting Mouri carefully once he'd collected his wits, Sasuke carefully withdrew first, feeling Masamune slide out behind him with a wet sound that he knew was from the mess of their come mingling between Mouri's thighs. There was a mess there, and a mess all over Masamune's chest, but none of them seemed to care when Mouri simply let himself fall forward, exhausted.

Sasuke followed immediately after, letting himself slide down to Masamune's side, keeping a leg hooked over them both as his pounding heart slowed in his chest. Looking over, Mouri looked not only well-fucked but satisfied, and it made him smile almost as wide as Masamune as the man pulled them both close.

"Happy birthday, Mouri."

"Mmm... I want this for Christmas, too."


End file.
